In Hiding
by AidoRockz
Summary: Summary and explanation inside
1. About

Summary

Ashlen Baker is a sixteen year old Canadian girl and Seasore witch, also known as a Nature Witch (can control nature). At the age of 9 Ashlen meets Hanabusa Aido and Akatskui Kain, who are in Canada for a two week vacation with Aido's family. At the age of 13, Ashlen meets a boy name Reggie Tompsin that has similar powers to her own and they became enimes. Three years later, Reggie told some evil wizards about Ashlen's powers and she has to go into hiding since those wizards would want to use Ashlen and her powers for evil things. Ashlen goes to a privet school in Japan, Cross Academy, where only the Headmaster knows the truth about her. Ashlen then finds out about Aido and Kain being at that school and she is reunited with her vampire friends.

* * *

I know This is another OC story. I'm only posting it since people in Quizilla want me to continue it but I can't post in Quizilla anymore

**NAME: **Ashlen Baker  
**AGE: **16  
**LOOKS:** Long brown curly hair. Gray-blue eyes. Pretty when wants to be (but wears on make up or other girly things)  
**PERSONALITY:** Depends on her mood.


	2. Chapter 1: Cross Academy

**Chapter 1. Cross Academy**

* * *

I just stared at the giant school in front of me. From somewhere not too far from my right I could hear a lot of girls screaming wildly. Since it didn't sound like screams of pain, I paid no attention to it. I just sighed and adjusted my small blue, enchanted backpack, re-picked up my duffel bag that I put on the ground and started to walk to the direction to were the school was.

As I did, I passed almost two dozen girls that were coming back from somewhere and were talking happily to one another about what sounded like boys. I wasn't really listening since I didn't really care. I wasn't the type of girl to get over excited over a boy. I was also in a kind of bad moon since I didn't really want to be here, but because of Reggie Thompson telling my secret to people that could use and/or kill me, I had to be here to hide to protect myself.

As I got closer to the school doors I felt a hand roughly land on my shoulder. I turned around and saw a silver haired boy glaring at me. I just glared back at him since I really wasn't in a good mood.

"What do you think you are going? It's curfew for all Day Class students." He said in a harsh like tone. I just jerked myself out of his grip and deepened my glare at him.

"Day Class student? I'm not any kind of student here, yet." I said in a equally harsh tone and showed him the duffel bag I was carrying. The boy's look turned from harsh to annoyed.

"Fine then, follow me. I'll take you to the Headmaster." He said in the same harsh voice. I just glared at his back as he lead me through the school. As we were walking I had calmed down.

"By the way, my name's Ashley Catcher." I greeted and he looked back at me with a weird look on his face. I could almost never keep a grudge. The only one I've kept a grudge on is Reggie.

"Zero Kiryu." He said in a somewhat cold voice. I got just a little bit hurt my the way he told be his name, but I shook it off.

We continued to walk until the boy, Zero, brought me to a door that said Headmaster Cross' office and he knocked on it.

"Come in." I heard a cheerful man's voice say from the other side of the door and I silently payed that this man wasn't one of those over hyper and happy people.

As Zero opened the door I knew that my payers were not answered as a man in his late 20's, or early 30's, attacked me in a tight hug, making me freak out a bit.

"Oh my, you must be Ashley Catcher from Canada. I've been waiting for you to get here." The Headmaster said and continued to hug me.

"OK, OK. Can you let go of me now?" I asked, still a bit freaked. It seemed the Headmaster let go of me unwillenly since he had a pout on his face, but a second later he was smiling again. I took a glance at Zero who looked annoyed by this man's actions with me.

"Well it's good to see that you made it here unharmed. I see that you also met Zero Kiryu." He said and gestured to Zero, who still looked annoyed.

"Um, yeah, I have." Was all I could think of to say at the moment, taking another glance at Zero, brushing my long curly brown hair out of my dull blue eyes. The Headmaster seemed to know what I was thinking and asked Zero to leave.

He did and I smiled, relived that I could feel able to be "myself." I sat in one of the chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk, folding my legs up on the chair, under my butt with me. As the Headmaster walked behind his desk, I put my duffel bag on the ground beside chair and also took off the backpack so I could lean back in the chair.

"Well, Ashley, I have received news about your true self and was wondering what to do about that." He said and I gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean? I thought I already got news that I wouldn't do anything school like here since I am Canadian after all and I have no interest in learning Japanese things. Understanding the languish is enough for me." I said and the Headmaster waved a hand like he was saying 'yes, yes, I know but...'

"Yes I know that, but what I'm wondering is to ether put you in the Sun Dorms or Moon Dorms." He said and I got a little more confused. It showed on my face so the Headmaster explain for me. "You see this school has two dorm. The Sun and Moon dorms, also known as the Day and Night class." He said and I remembered that that Zero boy said something about a day class. I gave the Headmaster a small nod to tell him to continue.

"Well the Sun Dorms/Day Class are for normal humans. The Moon Dorms/Night Class are for.....others. Since you are a witch you could be put in there, but since witches are still humans, just with powers, you could also go in the Sun Dorms." He said after a slight hesitation and I could tell that he wasn't sure if he should tell me or not. Although before I could ask what "others" were there was a knock at the door.

The Headmaster said come in and I turned to see three boys in white uniforms walk into the room. My eyes caught on two of the three boys, and I went into a kind of shocked state. I was lightly shacking, my eyes were wide and I was breathing heavily, but quietly, through my mouth, even if I was a nose breather. Although when the boys looked at me I lightly smiled and put on a act like I didn't know the two boys. I then took my attention off of the boys and looked back at the Headmaster.

"I'll take the Sun Dorm." I said before the Headmaster could interdues me. I quickly got the room key from him and left the room with my bags. As I left I felt being watched and I finally let out the blush as I stepped out the door.

I hurried down the hall with my heart beating faster than normal. I never thought that I would see Aido and Kain ever again. It was about seven years ago I saw them last and I was now sixteen. I started to get really tired as I felt something between a flash back and a vision coming to me. I had fought it off until I was outside then when I wouldn't stand it anymore I leaned against a tree and let my flash back take me over.

* * *

I had no idea what happened to his chapter so I just put it back up.


	3. Chapter 2: First flash back, Aido & Kain

**Chapter 2: First flash back, meeting Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain.

* * *

**

I was at the playground that was in the trailer park were I lived. I was so upset that I wanted to scream, cry and hit things, all at the same time. I had my head in my knees and I was lightly crying while my baby fox tried to comfort me. I was upset since people had been calling me a freak and treating like I was like some kind of monster.

The memories of that came back and I lost my temper. With a angry cry I picked up a near by rock and threw it as far as I could.

"OW!" A young boy's voice yelled from the direction I threw the rock.

'Oops.' I thought as I then stood up. No more then a few seconds later two boys that looked to be a year older than me walked into view. One boy had blond, messy like hair with blue eyes and the other boy had redish hair and amber eye. The blond boy was rubbing his head and they both looked at me. I noticed that the two boys looked enough alike to be brothers

"___ ___ ___?" The blond one said in a languish and accent I didn't understand. All I understood was that it was supposedly a question.

"What?" I asked, frowning as I gave him a confused look to show that I had no idea what he had said.

"Oh, right, sorry. I said, who are you." He said again, this time in English, though his accent stayed different. I was still upset so I kind of glared at him.

"That's non of your business." I snapped at them and the two boys looked a little surprised with the way I spoke to them. I was about to walk away one of my witch instincts acted up, and I looked back at the two boys. Something in my gut was telling me that these weren't human but, "Vampires." I whispered under my breath but it seemed they heard

"___ ___ ___ ___?"(how did she know) I heard the red head one asked something I couldn't understand. I just shook my head, backing away. I then turned around to go home.

"Come on, Felix." I called but when the baby fox didn't come up beside me, I turned around to see him in the arms of the red head vampire. He was wagging his tail happily. I wasn't that much surprised since Felix was friendly but what I was surprised about was that Felix wasn't listening to me. I walked up to the vampire and took my fox out of his arms. Felix whinnied in protest.

"He seems to like you." I said softly before turning around and running away from there to go home. My parents would be looking for me by now and, as long as I was in the yard was OK. It would mean they'd think I was always there so I wouldn't get into trouble and would even be aloud to stay outside. It was a school night but I refused to go to school anymore.

I got back to my house and went to my backyard to where my parents let my wolf, Snowy, stay. She was a shaggy white wolf that found me a few mouths after I got my powers when I was seven. I put Felix down next to Snowy so she could take care of him. I then went to the two sided swing (Have no idea what they are really called) the stood just a little a ways in front of the driveway and sat in the set that wasn't facing the driveway.

I suddenly jumped as a pair of hands came down on my shoulders. I looked behind me, expecting to see ether my mother or father, but instead saw the blond boy from the park.

"So this is where you live." He said with a smile I was guessing was so post to get me to blush. Although I was still upset and I threw the boy's hand off me before turning in my seat to face him better.

"Don't touch me." I said a little harshly and the boy pouted, making me feel just a little bit guilty for hurting his feelings. I then noticed that the other boy was also there, standing off to the side a little. He just seemed to be staring at me. I just turned around in my set to ignore them but a second later the two boys were on the swing with me.

The blond was sitting beside me and the red head was in front of us on the other side. I grew even more upset since these boys wouldn't leave me alone so I turned in my seat to the exit to get of the swing. Although the blond boy grabbed my arm, stopping me. I turned back and gave him a glare, but all he did was smile at me. I was annoyed since it a little hard to glaring at him since I had to admit that his smile was cute after all.

"What is it that you want with me?" I then asked in defeat and jerked my arm out of the blond vampire's grip. He smiled and held up a hand with one finger.

"Just two things. 1. How do you know what we are," he then lifted a second finger, "and 2. your name." I groand, knowing that it was useless to try to get away again or say it's non of your business.

"My name is Ashlen Baker. As for how I know that you're vampires, I can't tell you." I said and holded my arms, looking down. Even though I wasn't watching I could tell that the two vampires boys gave each other a look before looking looking back at me.

"Well my name is Hanabusa Aido. This," he said and pointed to the other vampire, "is my cousin Akasuki Kain. He is with me and my family well we are on vacation." I heard the blond one say and I looked up to look at them again.

'So they are cousins. I thought for sure that they were brothers.' I thought before giving them a confused look since I never heard of names like Hanabusa, Aido, Akatsuki or Kain before. The boy, Hanabusa Aido, saw my confusion and answered my question before I even asked it.

"We are Japanese. Where we live it's normal to call people by there last names." He said and flashed me another smile, which made me fight back a blush that wanted to come out. I wasn't going to let them see me blush.

"Well here, it's normal and proper to call people by their first names, unless you add an Mr, Ms, or Mrs." I said in a less harsh voice since I was finally starting to calm down. "You can call me Akatsuki in that case." The red head, Akatsuki Kain said in a somewhat bored tone.

"I still prefure Aido." The other side and gave a somewhat childish smile. I suddenly smiled, feeling kind of happy. I even chuckled a little, until it turned into a laughing fit. I didn't know why I felt like this but maybe I had gone crazy for being upset for to long. No that wasn't it. It was for the fact that someone was finally being nice to be after so long. I stopped laughing and looked at the two boys, smiling a bit. Both vampires blushed just a little.

"Um, you're very pretty when you smile." Aido said kind of nervous like and I finally let out a blush.

"Um, thanks." I said, embarrassed since no one ever commented on my beauty before.

"Ashlen, you've been outside long enough, come inside now." I heard my father call from inside the house. I sighed and got off the swing. I didn't want to go inside but since it was my father that said it instead of my mother I obeyed. I didn't really like my mother since she started treating me differently ever since my powers came.

I went to get Felix, that was lying next to Snowy in the dog house, who was asleep, and picked him up. I then said a good bye and good night to the two vamps before going inside The house.

When inside, I went to the room that I shared with my five year old sister. I was happy that I finally met someone that was nice to me, even though if those someones were vampires. I suddenly frowned as I got a little scared at the thought of them finding out about what I really was and freaked out about it. Then they'd start being mean to me like the others. Although one part of me said because of the fact that they were vampires they wouldn't freak and also I might not even see them again.

I sighed deeply as I then climbed up to the top bunk bed, climbing under the covers and I was soon swallowed by sleep.

**~End Flashback~**

When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of a building with a sun picture on it. My flash back was over and it seemed that my body brought me here while I was remembering the past. I ether aimlessly walked somewhere or fainted when I was having a flash back.

I sghed as I continued my walk to my assigned room, remembering that there were other times I had met up with Aido and Akatsuki (I'll save that for another flash back) but before I could have another flash back I got to the room. I unlocked the door and walked in.

I was very happy to see that it was a single bed room. I smiled as I put my duffel bag and back pack on the ground, took a pair of shorts to sleep in. I just kept the shirt I had on before climbing into bed, thinking ether I tell Aido and Akatsuki about it was me or not until I fell into a deep sleep where I nightmared about my bad past.


	4. Chapter 3: Another Flash Back

**Chapter 3. Another Flash Back**

* * *

I yawned, walking up from my nightmare and glade that, for now, they were once again pushed to the back of my head. It was ten thirty am, but I wasn't much of a morning person. So I had to pull myself out of bed while a part of me still wanted to sleep.

Instead I grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom. When inside, I turned the water on and let it heat up before I undressed and jumped in, only keeping on my red crystal necklace charm on along with my charm bracelet. Both of the necklace and bracelet were real charms that were so post to protect me in some ways but I'll tell you from what later.

As I started to shampoo my hair another flash back to me. I just hoped that I wouldn't faint in the shower as I fell into darkness.

*****Flash Back*****

I was sitting on the big two sided swing with my arms crossed. My parents had grounded me since I had refused to go to school and even locked myself in my club house in the backyard. I couldn't lock myself in my room since 1. I shared with my sister and 2. You couldn't lock that door; you could barricade it, but couldn't lock it

I sighed in boredom and put on foot up to push on the other set to make the swing, move. I wasn't really so post to be outside but my dad was letting me since I was only in the yard.

To be honest I rather be grounded for life instead to go to school. It wasn't like I was going to use any of the information that the school thought anyway. I sighed again and continued to swing.

"_____, Ashley." A cheerful voice said followed with a hug to the shoulders. I jumped and even gave a small scream which made the boy behind me laugh.

I looked behind me and saw that it was Hanabusa Aido that had his arms around me and with the way he greeted me I was guessing that Conigewa meant hello. As Aido let go of me I saw that Akatsuki was standing a little bit behind his cousin.

I was then blushing as the blond vampire then let go of me and he was smiling as he sat down beside me and Akatsuki sat in front of us and I put down my foot to give him more room.

"Why do you look so upset?" Adio asked, seeing the look on my face. I sighed before answering.

"I got grounded for refusing to go today." I said with my arms still crossed. Aido grinned and I heard Akatsuki give a small laugh.

"That sounds like the kind of thing, you would do, Hanabusa." He said well laughing a little.

"Oh ___ ___, Akatsuki." Aido snapped annoyingly at his cousin and got me to laugh a bit. I stopped laughing and noticed that both vampires boy were once again looking at me with slight blushes, which got me to blush.

"You really are a whole lot pretty when you smile." Aido said, making me blush even deeper.

Although before I could thank him Felex came up onto the swing and clawed Akatsuki's legs until he picked Felex up so the fox could cuddly with the red head vampire's lap. I smiled and Aido was lightly laughed, like he was teasing his cousin.

"He really does seem to like you." I said and Akatsuki just pet he fox's head and rolled his eyes. Before anything else could happen I heard an angry growl and turned to see Snowy.

She was baring her fangs and I could tell that she wasn't happy to see ether Aido or Akatsuki. I quickly jumped from the swing and went to her side.

"Snowy, calm down. There is no reason for you to be angry." I said in a soft voice to try and calm her down. She turned to talk to me, which was one of my witch powers.

"But they're not human and....." She began to tell me but I stopped her.

"I don't care, leave them alone." I cut her off and she sulked off to the dog house. I then turned back to see the two vampire boys staring at me.

"You can talk to animals?" Aido asked, like he was sure if it was true or if I was just plan crazy.

"Um, yeah." I said looking away, afraid that they would think that I'm a freak.

"That is so cool." Aido said cheerfully and hugged me, really surprising me since this never happened before.

Aido let go of me and smiled. I then felt really....confused, since this was the first time that this had happened before. I was then called in for supper, so I said a good night to the two vampires and went inside to eat.

*****End Flash Back*****

I was now leaning against the sink, still in the bathroom. I was dressed in my clothes though my hair was still dripping wet. I sighed as I pulled myself out of the memories.

I then dried my hair some more then brushed it. As my hair started to get it's curly look to it. I walked out of my dorm room, with thoughts of ether to tell Aido and Akatsuki that it was me or not. The only thing was I didn't know if I was ready. It was a feeling that I couldn't explain. I sighed deeply before I walked out of the Sun Dorms to explore the school grounds.


End file.
